<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-convenience store. by apricity (scintiilla)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049941">-convenience store.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintiilla/pseuds/apricity'>apricity (scintiilla)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; Soobin is just spending aggressive help because, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jungkook is having a very hard time, Love Story, M/M, Romance, Sad Backstory, Slice of Life, Smoking, Sweet tension, Wannabe gangs???, Weird Chemistry, bad boys who don’t know they belong in different groups/‘gangs’ kinda, cutest beans, flirting flirting flirting, jk is a carrying asshole, raw flirting, some poetry &amp; metaphor here and there, soobin is sassy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintiilla/pseuds/apricity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"give a child a lighter &amp; it’ll set the world on fire.” </p><p>just two dudes who met accidentally on an early morning and since then, they decided to get on each other’s nerves.<br/>until things started getting weird. </p><p> </p><p>-a Soobin &amp; Jungkook au-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Jeon Jungkook, Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-convenience store.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was all about the common, basic, every-day things that came across his life. Those small accidents that made sure, his life was still a blooming flower, for he had so much time left and so many to-do lists to work on and so many dreams, a kid of visions, as the teachers called him.<br/>
A somebody within the millions and millions of people all around the world, each following a different story on the same page, yet his, was a nightmare within the paradise. </p><p>Give a child a pen and it'll become cleaver.<br/>
Give a child money and it'll become successful.<br/>
Give a child a brush and it'll become the greatest artist.<br/>
Subjective gifts wrapped beautifully in the idealistic ideas of parent's.<br/>
Give a child an empty plate and it'll search for food.<br/>
Give a child no attention and it'll seek company.<br/>
Give a child a slap and it'll realise the harshness of the world.<br/>
What are these gifts wrapped in? Jeongguk had to find an answer all by himself, for all these beautiful gifts were gifted to him openhanded and pretty early. </p><p>Pretty early, as early as it looked outside of his bedroom window, with the clouds hugging tightly the sky as if it's blue tried to sneak in their grey canvas uninvited. </p><p>He sat comfortably in his room, 'trapped in those four walls' as his mom always said, not fully prepared to start of with his day.<br/>
He wasn't really in the mood for joining any classes at the university today nor did he feel the urge to study hard and work on sheets of paper at the always too busy library, today wasn't his day. </p><p>In the other hand, he never really felt like any of the days, were actually, literally his days.<br/>
Each year, each month, each week, each day brought a different story, a new scenario he had to keep up with, and if anything, Jeongguk was bad at acting. </p><p>But there was a standard schedule in his life, there was a program he set himself up to follow. There was a point, and for that point, there was a task to complete which was followed by one more task.<br/>
A constant circle he didn't particularly love, but planned each detail himself and indeed, brought himself to love it. </p><p>So for that plan to take place Jeongguk had to get off of the bed and get started with his day. </p><p>A 'day off university'. It looks exactly like what it sounds. A day off university, but he wouldn't let the precious time pass by.<br/>
On days like this, he knew for fact that Mr. Cha would be more than happy to leave the convenience store in Jeongguk's care and enjoy a lot of soju as well as some precious and fresh wine his fellow greek priest friend brought him. </p><p>This was one out of the 2 active part-time jobs Jeongguk was working for and was probably his favourite without any doubts. He enjoyed working at the convenience store, there was such a rush as well as a peaceful atmosphere, he found a way to make his time worthy in there. An oddly way for sure.<br/>
Jeongguk could almost tell what type of personality each costumer was caring upon their untold names, by the choice of food combined with their greeting once and after they leave the store. </p><p>For example, that one friend of Mr. Cha, the priest who left his country and decided to move at the other side of the world to share his, odd as well, interest in God. He never said a word when he entered the store, if you didn't know that he was priest you could have easily mistaken him for a criminal.<br/>
He walked around, sometimes slower than expected, sometimes he rushed from one corner to the other, but at the end he would always end up with a strawberry cake and a bottle of water as well as a bright smile on his face in front of the cash desk. Intimidating.</p><p>In this way Jeongguk learn many things about human beings, things he didn't  have the chance to learn from his mother or his father or his always too busy family, such as; to never judge anybody by their dress code or their appearance or their choices. Human beings are unique in their very own ways. He as well.<br/>
He learned to learn by himself. He learned to continue his story, chapter after chapter by himself and only. In his vision, everyone else was just an extra side-story within his own plot. </p><p>Either way, his day had already started and once he took a look at the little red clock on top of the cash desk, he realised that his class had started as well.<br/>
Eight in the morning, the air still felt heavy on the skin. It was the ending of spring, summer has waiting in the corner but the heavy winter atmosphere still made sure to appear here and there between the weekdays, reminding everyone to double-check before leaving the house.<br/>
And so he was waiting for the first costumer to come by, either for the fresh bread from Mr. Cha's wife's bakery or cigarettes and beverages. </p><p>With his eyes still focused on the clock, he didn't realise a pair of black ones were staring intensely right on his face. He didn't realise that there was already someone in the store.</p><p>"How may I help you?" Jeongguk asked, still surprised by how deeply he had fallen into his own thoughts. </p><p>The costumer, a young boy, Jeongguk could clearly tell by the school uniform, laughed ironically and flipped his finger on the cash desk.<br/>
He turned around heading towards the fridge, turning back with a coffee in his hands. </p><p>"The question here should be if there is anything I could do to help you?! Don't you think?"<br/>
Jeongguk was expecting to get an annoyed comment but not something like this, it took him off guard. </p><p>"What your tongue kiddo. Anything else?" </p><p>"Give me a pack of Marlboro Light and that's it." </p><p>A chuckle escaped from Jeongguk's lips. </p><p>"You want what? How old are you, let me see your ID."</p><p>"I forgot it home." </p><p>Jeongguk smacked his lips, "well then I guess there's nothing we can do about your cigarettes, can we?" </p><p>"Let me pass you an other excuse." </p><p>The boy had a strong attitude for sure, Jeongguk noticed directly, as if he could ignore the arrogant aura. </p><p>"I'm not interested." </p><p>"Be." Jeongguk saw the way anger crawled around his eyes. </p><p>"Won't you miss your class?" </p><p>Twinkling his nerves, that's what Jeongguk was doing.<br/>
The boy was annoyed by him for sure, he took a deep breathe, placed a few coins in the counter and turned towards the door.</p><p>"ey... your coffee!"</p><p>"That's for you on me, asshole. Fucking enjoy."</p><p>Jeongguk had a feeling that his day would start of in a weird way, but that was the last thing he expected.</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Cha was back at the store to leave a few new orders for Jeongguk to refill, he usually never steeped a foot in the store when Jeongguk was in care of it, and Jeongguk was kind of happy about it. To him, it showed affection and trust.<br/>
Besides that, the sun was shining attractively outside, the windows were glowing and the streets were burning, considering the cool air in the morning, the afternoon turned out to be pretty hot. </p><p>"Let me carry those" Jeongguk took a heavy box from Mr. Cha's hands, placing it next to the door. "Let it be, let me take care of these. Go sit down to rest already.." he loved teasing his boss, he was doing it for years. </p><p>Mr. Cha was actually much more than a boss to him. Sometimes, he appeared to be more like a father to him, than his actual father was.<br/>
And so the old man agreed with Jeongguk's request and took a seat on a blue plastic chair right underneath the sun. </p><p>"I see you enjoy the warm days, huh boss?" </p><p>"An extra bonus to my pleasure and enjoyment is watching you work while I sit, you fucking punk!" Mr. Cha's lexicon was filled with a lot of words in different languages but if there's something he loved the most, then that had to be cursing. Which often made Jeongguk ask himself, in what way did he exactly communicate with the priest friend of his? </p><p>"Listen here for a moment" he took a sip of cold water while Jeongguk dropped one more box in a corner in the inside of the shop. </p><p>"I've noticed you've had many 'days off university' or whatever you call it when your ass is just lazy but, listen here. I've known you for a while now and I know that you are trying very hard for whatever you have planned. Quit the shit with days off university and make sure you attend to all your classes, did I make myself clear, you dumbhead?" </p><p>"I- yes Boss, but there's no need to worry. I promise." that was true.<br/>
That was true to a very certain point. After that point, there was just a small part of him that wanted to escape, to run away. </p><p>Mr. Cha stayed silent gazing at the sun with closed eyes.<br/>
Jeongguk continued caring all the boxes inside the store and after he was done, he made sure to clean the truck with the sun following his every step.</p><p>"Mr. Cha, may I ask you a question?" </p><p>The old man simply nodded.</p><p>"Do you... perhaps sell cigarettes at, you know, underaged students?" </p><p>Jeongguk still couldn't forget the boy who gave a little bit of spice to his cold morning. But this specific thought was flying around his mind, he couldn't help but ask his boss directly. </p><p>"What answer do you prefer to hear?" </p><p>"Mr. Cha!" </p><p>"Alright, alright. Of course I don't! Not selling a pack of cigarettes to an underaged somebody would probably cost me one or two costumers or even a daily group of friends costumers if you like, but selling one could cost me a bigger check from the police." that was a smart and logical answer. Mr. Cha never gave these kind of answers for free. </p><p>"So are you telling me-"</p><p>"I am telling you that I am not selling cigarettes but I might as well hand them one for free. Only I do that" he said pointing at himself, "if I catch you do such a thing, forget university, you'll root in prison you piece of shit" he whispered carefully for Jeongguk to understand. </p><p>Jeongguk was overall against smoking, it's been a year or two since he stopped smoking and if he could, he would have made cigarettes disappear once and for all.</p><p>"Highschool students often pass by and ask me for cigarettes. Can you see where today's youth is trying to find a solution? That's sad, crackhead."  </p><p>"I know. A boy passed by today morning and believe me when I tell you I was surprised the moment he said 'a Marlboro Light', like chill dude." </p><p>"Oh, oh, oh, oh the Marlboro Light costumer? He came by? Aaah it's been so long since the last time I saw him!" Mr. Cha seem to be knowing the young costumer Jeongguk was talking about, which surprised him very much. </p><p>"Do I miss... anything in particular here boss?" curiosity crawled up in his blood. </p><p>"Ah nothing much, he's just a daily costumer you know? He's usually the first who comes in every morning." </p><p>"Oh but-"</p><p>"Oh but nothing. Enough time passed by and I bet Dimitrios and his snacks will be waiting for me! Make sure the whip the floor before you leave and lock the door twice, get it??" </p><p>Jeongguk nodded his head and waved goodbye before entering the store, taking his usual position behind the cash desk. </p><p>The time seemed to be passing by pretty slow.<br/>
The sun was still shining, people were still walking up and down the streets and the boxes were excitedly waiting for him to take care of them. What a nice way to spend a warm afternoon, Jeongguk might not or might have regret not going to the university today. He would have been free by now.<br/>
A day off. A new lesson perhaps? </p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>There was a small change in his thoughts earlier in the afternoon and he had second thoughts about calling Mr. Cha and actually leaving the store just cause the weather was teasingly nice, though he didn't, of course. </p><p>And maybe, at the end of the day, he still made a right decision. If there's anything better other than the joyfully warm and bright days, it would have been the nighttime through the huge windows of the store.<br/>
The warm toned city light that gave a spark on the black streets, the ease of time and even the voices of the people who enjoyed those nights were the most calming thing for Jeongguk.<br/>
A very special sightseeing that a lot of people didn't know of. He didn't mind keeping it a secret. </p><p>The warten of the cup of ramen he was holding between his palms drowned him away a bit deeper. He was known for daydreaming a lot, it was almost a very unique speciality of his which he actually found quite useful to use in boring classes, sense not many people had the ability to recognise that while they were talking, Jeongguk was participating in a different plot.<br/>
Not many people could recognise this but this one. </p><p>"Do you do this often?" the pair of black eyes snapped him back to reality, once again in the same day. </p><p>"Oh my- I didn't see you coming." </p><p>"You see, I realised that" the boy smiled ironically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO </p><p> </p><p>oh my god let me start by saying that I’m so excited for this one here!<br/>I am weirdly happy with this fic and idk why?? Somehow I discovered that people were writing fics with jk and soon and all of a sudden I was like,,,,,?????<br/>my two favourite people in one fic? That is actually blowing up my own mindset, I love them two so much???</p><p>I’ve said this enough times but I am so in love with this fiction I just- </p><p>I hope you enjoyed the first part and I hope you got a bit curious about the upcoming events as well! </p><p>See you in a few days I suppose... (:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>